


oVERTIMe

by Onyxim



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, This is just all crack okay, based on a spongebob episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OVERTIME?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	oVERTIMe

Bruce opened the door and found Clark sitting on his couch, flipping through TV channels.

"What the hell are you still doing at home, Clark?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be at work."

"I am at work," Clark replied from the couch, sinking further into its cushions. "It's a hard job, you know."

"You're just sitting on a couch!" Bruce all but screeched at him.

"Yeah, but it's not fun! Sometimes I can't reach the remote, or a commercial comes on, and my back itches where I can't reach it!"Clark made a face akin to a pout.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, you poor, poor thing," he snapped sarcastically. "By the way, you forgot your _briefcase!_ "

Bruce held up a sleek, black briefcase and popped it open, revealing rows of donuts at the bottom and rows of ice cream at the top, complete with spoons strapped to its interior.

Bruce then dumped all of the contents of the briefcase onto Clark's head, spilling ice cream and donut frosting all over his hair and shoulders.

Clark glared at him and said in a dark tone, "Oh! So this is the thanks I get for working overtime!"

Bruce clenched his fists at his sides before his face turned beet red and he finally exploded, **_"OVERTIME?!"_**


End file.
